


For Better or Worse

by TCGHades



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Denial of Feelings, Friends to Lovers, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-sided stenny, Out of Character, Slow Burn, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCGHades/pseuds/TCGHades
Summary: Tweek and Craig have been together for six months, but what happens when Craig loses control, can Tweek get help?I’m not good at summaries. I hope you all enjoy this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction for SP and in general, so enjoy! Or try to.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig celebrate their anniversary.

 

Tweek and Craig were celebrating their six month anniversary and Craig planned a special dinner date for Tweek at his favorite restaurant Red Lobster, he told Token and Clyde and made them swear not to say anything to Tweek. Craig grinned as he bought flowers and even decided to arrive early. Craig smiled at Tweek and looked at him sipping his soda, Tweek glanced at back Craig and returned the smile then Craig spoke up, “So, do you like your flowers?” Tweek took his mouth off his straw and responded “Yes, I do. Thank you Craig.” The waitress arrived at the table, ready to take their order. They tell her their orders and she writes them down then leaves.

After a few hours, Craig glanced at his watch and saw that it’s 11:30 pm. He looks at his boyfriend and says “We should probably get going babe, are you ready?” Tweek then starts to stack the plates that they used on top of each other and carefully pushed them to the side, “Yes, let’s go.” He smiles, gets up and follows Craig out the building.

”Did you enjoy yourself?” Craig asks, taking Tweek’s hand.

”Yes, I did.” Tweek says smiling at him.

”Good, you deserve the very best.”

Craig and Tweek make their way to his car, they got into the car and headed to drop Tweek off at home. The ride home was silent for the most part with nothing but the radio playing. After a few miles, they arrive at Tweek’s house Craig then leans over and kisses Tweek on the cheek, “Good night baby.” he then stays to make sure Tweek gets into his house safely then drives off and reflects on the evening. Having enjoyed himself, he decides to spend more time with Tweek soon.

~~~~~~~~

Monday came sooner than Craig wanted, he woke to the sound of the alarm. Feeling slightly annoyed he reached over his shoulder and silenced it. Spinning on the bed, he then places his feet on the floor, raising and stretching his arms. He heads for the shower, knowing he was running late he knew he would only have time for a quick shower. A few minutes later, he’s out the shower and is ready for school. Pulling into the school parking lot, he turns his car off and gets out. Walking towards the school, he immediately starts to look for his boyfriend. He laid eyes on him and happily greets him.

”Hey Tweek, how’s it going?”

”Hey Craig, what’s up?”

”I missed you this weekend.” Craig says.

Tweek blushes and smiles. ”I don’t have to work tomorrow so we can hang out after school.” 

“Why can’t we hang today?”

“Well, I haven’t hung out with Kyle in a while, I really want to.”

”All right babe, that’s fine.”

The bell rings, and Tweek gives Craig a quick peck on the lips.

”See you at lunch, Tweek.”

Craig walks to class then sits in his seat and pretends to pay attention to the teacher. He sighs, today’s going to be the long day.

 


	2. Kyle/Tweek’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle and Tweek went out for burgers and Kyle contemplates on his feelings for his best friend.

Kyle looked down at his phone with a frown. “Only a few more min ~~~~utes until the bell rings” he thought. He then felt someone poking at his side, and notices that it’s Stan. He pushes his hand away and turn towards him, slightly annoyed.

”What?” Kyle says.

”Do you want to go see a movie this weekend?”

”Maybe, I’ll have to see what my plans are.”

The bell rings and everyone rushes out the class, expect Kyle who’s waiting on Stan. They both then head to the cafeteria, sitting in their usual seats. Kyle pulls out his phone and texts Tweek.

_Hey dude, do you want to join Stan and I for lunch?_

Tweek responds almost immediately.

_Sure, do you mind if Craig joins? We usually sit together._

Kyle groaned, he didn’t like the thought of Craig sitting with them, but he had to tolerate him if he wanted to see Tweek he then peeled his eyes away from his phone when he heard Eric approach their table, “Sup fags?” Kyle shoots Tweek a quick “Yes” then puts his phone inside his pocket.

”Who are you texting, Jew? Your gay lover?” Eric asks.

Kyle glares at him. “Fuck off Fatass, I don’t have time for your shit today.”

”What a dork.” Eric laughs.

Kyle rolls his eyes and ignores Eric. He sees Tweek making his way over to their table and smiles a little but frowns when he notices Craig. He doesn’t understand why he has this unexplained hatred towards Craig, he knew he wasn’t that bad of a guy. Tweek’s been his best friend since his parents got divorced, the red head would sit with Tweek on his balcony and cry on his shoulder for hours. When he started dating Craig he was happy for him but there was also other feelings Kyle couldn’t understand or just simply ignored. Snapping out of his thoughts, Kyle gets up from the lunch table and starts to head to his next class.

~~~~~

School lets out and Tweek waits in the school’s main hallway for Kyle so they can head out together. Craig walks up to him. “So, are you ready to go?”

Tweek looks at him confused, “I’m hanging out with Kyle today, remember?”

”But I wanted to hang out with you. We haven’t hung out since last weekend.”

”Do you want to tag along with Kyle and I?” Tweek offers.

Craig starts getting irritated, “I dont really care for Kyle, why don’t you just ditch him?”

After hearing that statement Tweek felt hurt by it and wondered why he was still having this conversation with Craig.

”He’s my best friend, I don’t understand why you can’t just tag along.”

”Because Kyle and his friends are nothing but trouble.”

”It’s only going to be Kyle and I.” Tweek corrects him.

Before Craig can respond, Kyle approaches them. “Hey, sorry it took so long. The teacher asked me to meet her after class.” He then notices Craig looking irritated. 

“Are you tagging along as well?”

Craig looked at Kyle, “No, I’m going to go over to Clyde’s and play video games.” He then focuses back on Tweek, “We’ll finish this later.”

Kyle and Tweek starts to make their way out the school, not aware of Craig’s death stare towards them.

~~~~~

After leaving school, Tweek and Kyle decided to head to the nearest diner for burgers and milkshakes.

”So, how have you been? We haven’t seen each other outside of school in a while.” Kyle says.

”I’ve been okay, and I know. I’m really sorry about that.”

“No need to apologize we’re together now, that’s all that matters to me.”

They lock eyes for a moment, Kyle gives Tweek a quick smile and Tweek blushes. Their moment is cut short when their food is delivered to them, they greet the waitress and starts to eat their food.

”So,” Kyle says cautiously, “What was Craig referring to when he said you guys would finish the conversation later?” Before biting into his burger.

Tweek looks up nervously, “I can’t talk about it. It’s nothing important.”

Kyle looked up concerned, “Are you sure? It seemed like it made you uncomfortable.”

”I’m sure, Kyle.”

”Well, all right. I’m here if you need someone to talk to, I miss having you around.” Kyle says as he’s finishing up his burger.

”I miss you too, Kyle.”

Kyle looks up at Tweek, “Are you ready to go?”

Tweek nods and starts to head out the diner with Kyle. He walk towards the car door, with them both getting into the car and Kyle driving off.

The ride to Tweek’s house felt very tense. Kyle kept thinking about the way Tweek’s eyes looked and how he would love to have a moment like that with him again. He wondered what was going on with the blonde and his boyfriend but didn’t want to worry about it too much if Tweek said it was nothing to be concerned about, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t keep an eye out. When they arrive at Tweek’s house Kyle says goodbye and waits until Tweek’s safely inside his home to drive off.

Arriving home, he realizes his mom or brother isn’t there. He goes to his room and lays in his bed, trying to understand his feelings for Tweek, he later shrugs it off, telling himself it’s all in his head. He then slowly drifts off to sleep, trying not to overthink it.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig starts to show his true colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains smut and violence

After Kyle took Tweek home, he entered his bedroom fresh out the shower. Hearing a knock on the door, Tweek puts on his bathrobe and goes to see who it is. He looks through the peephole seeing that it’s Craig, wondering what he could want at this hour. Tweek opens the door and greets him. “Hey...” Craig says “Can I come in?”

Tweek looks at him, “I was just about to get ready to go to bed.”

Craig groans, “You spend a couple hours with Broflovski and now you don’t want to be around me anymore.”

Tweek starting to feel annoyed, “Look it’s been a very long day and I’m exhausted, would you please leave?” 

Craig is taken aback with Tweek’s attitude, “Can I please come in, Tweek?” He risks asking again.

Tweek decides to give in and move out the way so Craig can come inside. “My parents aren’t home, let’s go upstairs.” He leads him upstairs to his room and shuts the door. Tweek starts to make his way to his bed when Craig grabs him by his arm, spins him around and kisses him.

”Four days.” He says between kisses, “That’s a long time for us.”

Tweek nods slightly and kisses him back, with Craig placing his hand on his thigh and started kissing his neck. Tweek kept his composure, only allowing himself to partially be taken by the pleasure. He cocked his head a little to the side to give Craig more access, but at the right moment Tweek let out a bored yawn, Craig ignores it and keeps sucking on his neck.

”Is this what you came over here for?” Tweek says dryly.

Craig moved his mouth to his ear and whispered cautiously, “No, but I missed you and I need to feel you.” He starts to rub Tweek’s cock through his bathrobe and reached up for a kiss but this time his tongue took control.

“Suck me off” he instructed as he unzipped his pants and pushed Tweek down to his knees. He looked down at him with hungry eyes, Tweek spit on Craig’s cock and began to lick it. Craig moaned and he took that as encouragement to continue. He licked his sensitive head, making Craig shiver, but then took him into his mouth and sucked. Tweek took more and more of him into his mouth and bobbed up and down slowly and in sync until they were moving together in perfect harmony. Craig swung his head back and just enjoyed the feeling of his lover’s warm, wet mouth around his cock.

Craig pulled him up, working his cock with one hand and pulling his bathrobe off with the other. Craig climbed on the bed and straddled Tweek with his underwear. Their bodies smashed together and their lips pressed. He slipped off his underwear and they were completely raw. Craig lowered himself and they began to make out, subconsciously he moved his hand down between Tweek’s legs, near his entrance slowly pressing.. getting him ready.

Tweek purred slowly and lowly as Craig worked on his hole and massaged his spot. He slid his fingers out and lowered himself and slowly entered Tweek, staying still for a moments so he can get used to the fullness.

”Shit, I missed you so much Tweek.” Craig moans. 

Tweek opens his legs wider so he could have more access, wrapping his arms around Craig’s neck and pulls him in for a deep kiss. He pulls away from the kiss and began to rock his hips into the boy under him. Craig then takes his arms from around his neck and pins them both on the bed, and starts to go faster inside Tweek.

”Cr-Craig, wait slow down. It hurts.” 

Craig snaps, “Was Broflovski too rough with you?”

”What are you talking about? We —“

”Shut up, Tweek. You like this so let me finish.”

Craig starts to pick up the pace and crashes his lips into Tweek’s neck, sucking violently. He picks him up and wraps his hand around his cock jerking roughly.

”Craig, please.” Tweek cries.

”What? You don’t want to come?” Craig challenges. 

He gives one last stroke inside Tweek, he goans and explodes inside him. He then pulls out and turns his attention to Tweek, taking his cock and stroking it roughly. 

“Just let me take care of you.”

~~~~~

“Didn’t you enjoy that? It’s been a while since we had fun.” Craig says in exhaustion.

Tweek lies naked in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He snaps out of it when he hears his phone ring, reaching to grab it Craig stops him.

”I’ll get it for you.” He offers.

”Okay.” Tweek says as he yawns.

He picks up Tweek’s phone and glares when he sees a text message from Kyle.

_hey, stan and I are going to see Halloween this weekend. Would you and Craig like to tag along?_

He throws Tweek’s phone and growls, “Why the fuck are you still hanging out with Kyle?”

Tweek looks up confused and groans, “Not this shit again, he’s my best friend Craig. I’m too tired to argue with you about Kyle, I don’t understand why you have to act like this.”

”I don’t understand why you constantly hang out with him. He’s going to get you in trouble one day.”

”No he isn’t, he isn’t that kind of person.”

Craig glares at Tweek, grabbing his shoulders, pulling him out the bed and striking him across the face. “Stay away from Kyle, Tweek.” Craig warns.

Tweek stands there in awe, in disbelief that his boyfriend just hit him. More than certain that his face is going to bruise. Craig lets go of Tweek, realizing what he had done.

”Shit, Tweek. I’m — I’m sorry.”

Tweek manages to break out of Craig’s grip. “You need to leave.”

”But Tweek—“ Craig tries to reach out and comfort him.

”Craig leave! NOW!” He smacks Craig’s hand away.

He turns around and grabbed his shirt and headed towards the door. Tweek sat on the edge of the bed, shocked at the events that had just taken place. He constantly tried to make excuses for Craig, maybe he did it out of anger, maybe he was even jealous but even if that was true, does that make it acceptable? _Never_ __, he thought. He lays on his bed, and drifts off into a restless slumber.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle sees Tweek’s face, beats up Craig and vents to Kenny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, I’ve had the flu.

Kyle chuckled as he walked into the school with Stan and Kenny, they decided to ride to school together. Kenny noticed his boyfriend at his locker and quickly waved his friends goodbye and started to make his way over to Butters so quickly that he didn’t notice the hurt look on Stan’s face.

”Are you okay, Stan?” Kyle asks.

Stan looks up at his friend, “Y-yeah, I’m fine.”

”Are you sure?”

”Yeah, I’m just not feeling too well. I’m gonna head to class, would you like to walk together?”

”Sure dude, let’s go.” Kyle begins to walk with him.

They arrive at the classroom and sit at their seats, a couple minutes pass and Kyle asks the teacher for permission to go to the restroom. Upon receiving the pass, he makes his way there. While finishing up, Kyle makes his way to the sink where he hears a muffled cry coming from one of the stalls. “Hey, who’s there?” Kyle says.

”It’s me.” Tweek says while getting up. “I was just leaving.”

”Tweek, is that you? Why are you crying?”

”I just haven’t been having a good week.”

”What’s wrong man? Will you come out the stall?”

Tweek slowly walks towards the stall, but hesitates to unlock it. “I can’t..”

Kyle pleads with him, “Come on dude, you’re scaring me. Please open up.”

”No Kyle, I just can’t right now.”

”You’re worrying me, come out and talk to me.”

Tweek walks out the bathroom stall, and Kyle’s eyes widened at the sight, he had bruises on his neck and face and a black eye. His eyes turn dark and his voice gets very low and dangerous. “Did Craig do this to you? I will fucking kill him.” He reaches out to touch Tweek’s face and when he doesn’t move away, Kyle moves closer. “What happened, Tweek?”

”He didn’t mean it, it was an accident.”

”Don’t give me that bullshit excuse.”

Tweek pushes away from Kyle and spoke hesitantly, “Kyle, I should really get going.”

”Tweek, wait...”

Tweek doesn’t stop. He makes his way out the door, leaving Kyle to process what he had just seen. He swore that he would get to the better of it, no matter what it took. Tweek was there for him when Kyle needed him and now it’s time for him to be there for Tweek.

~~~~~

The bell rang throughout the school to the relief of its students and teachers. Kyle packed his things and made his way to his car with Stan. “I’m just saying dude. Dutch is a piece of shit in the first Red Dead and in the second.” Kyle rolls his eyes and sees Craig walking to his car by himself, he looks at Stan.

”Hey, wait by or inside my car. I have to deal with something very quickly.” He walks off before Stan has time to respond.

Making his way over to him, the images of Tweek flashes through his mind. How broken and bruised he was and he swore he’d do anything in his power to protect him from Craig Tucker. Kyle raised his fist and slammed into Craig’s face and he flew back, hitting his car with a gasp. Kyle threw himself on top of the brunette and hit him over and over. “I seen what you did to Tweek, you piece of shit.” Kyle hissed, “Go near him again and I’ll —“ right at the moment, he felt hands pulling him off of Craig.

”Dude! What the fuck are you doing?”

Kyle sneered at Stan, “Why did you pull me off him?”

”Because are you fucking insane?! You attacked him out of nowhere, he could press charges.”

”I don’t really care.” He gives Craig one last look and walks off.

He and Stan getting into his car together and driving off.

”So are you going to tell me why you attacked Craig?” Stan asks

Kyle’s silent on the way home, mildly irritated when Stan is constantly calling his name, he stops the car and looks at him. “He hurt Tweek, he beat him up.”

Stan’s eyes widen, “How do you know?”

”Earlier today, when I went to the restroom, I heard someone crying in the stalls...” Kyle tightens his grip on the steering wheel, lowers his head and closes his eyes as the tears start to fall while Stan’s just staring at him. “....And it was Tweek, he didn’t come out when I asked him to and when he finally did.. I saw his face and the bruises. It was bad, Stan. I don't understand how someone can do something like that to someone like Tweek. What if I made things worse by attacking Craig like that? Nothing makes sense to me anymore.”

”You still shouldn’t have gone after Craig like that, man. I know Tweek’s been your closest friend since —“ 

“You don’t know anything, Stan. You really don’t” Kyle says while wiping his eyes and tries to focus on driving again. Stan decides not to argue back, instead he stays silent until Kyle drops him off. He makes his way out of Stan’s car. “All I’m saying is Kyle... there’s better ways of handling things other than punching people. You’re better than this.” He says as he’s shutting the passenger door and Kyle makes his way home, and realizes no one is home  _‘Big surprise’_ he thought. He walks up the stairs, into his room, and texts Kenny.

_Hey dude, are you home? Can you come over?_

_yeah sure, can i bring Butters? we were hanging out together._

_Sure man_

_alright, be there in 10._

Moments passed, and Kyle receives a knock on the door, already knowing who it is, he walks toward it and opens it.

”Hey dude, I hope you don’t mind Butters stayed downstairs. He picked up a soda from the fridge and started playing your PlayStation.” 

“Yeah, it’s cool man. No worries.” Kyle says as he’s walking toward his bed and sits on the floor.

”So what’s up? What happened to your hand?”

Kyle shrugs, “I’ll tell you all that later, but first you have to promise me you won’t repeat any of this to anyone.”

”I promise, dude.” He looks at Kyle with concerned eyes and sits beside him.

Kenny hears Kyle cough before saying something, “Did you say something Kyle?” He asks, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Kyle stood to his feet and began to pace back and forth in front of Kenny, running his hand through his hair in frustration. “I think I’m in love with Tweek, you know? What the hell..” he scoffed as he closed his eyes for a moment, rubbing his hands over his face as Kenny watched him. “What’s wrong with that? He’s a pretty nice —“ He’s cut off by Kyle’s fake laughter. “What’s wrong with that? It’s Tweek. He has a boyfriend, and besides that we couldn’t...” Kyle shook his head, sitting down at the foot of the bed.

”Hey dude, talk to me. Tell me what’s on your mind.”

Kyle looks at him, “It’s Craig. He’s—he’s beating him.” 

“Why do you think that?”  
  


” I saw Tweek’s face. He had bruises and a black eye.”

”And so you went after Craig, huh?” Kenny says knowingly.

”Yeah and Stan saw it. He basically told me that I was wrong and I know I was, but I just got pissed off seeing him like that you know?” 

“I get it man. I’d lose my shit if someone hit Butters, I completely understand where you’re coming from.”

”I care about him a lot, he’s had my back through everything..” Kyle pauses and tears start to form in his eyes. “I want to help him but I don’t know where to start.”

”I’ll talk to Tweek and get to the bottom of this tomorrow, okay?” He holds Kyle while he’s crying. “It will be alright dude, I promise.

Kyle holds Kenny while silently sobbing and he soothes him by repeating, ”It _will be okay”_ over and over. Eventually Kyle drifts off to sleep. Kenny carefully removes his arm from his under Kyle’s neck and covered him with a blanket, content that everything is okay with his friend. Kenny glanced at him and walks out the door.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Tweek closed his locker and put his backpack waiting for the bell to ring. He notices Craig walking towards him and shows a fake smile. “Hey babe, how’s it going?” As he goes to kiss Tweek on the cheek.

He glares at him and pushes him away, “What do you want man?”

Craig narrows his eyes, looking confused. “What do you mean, what do I want?”

”You fucking beat the hell out of me last week!” Tweek sneered, “And now you’re here acting like all is forgiven, fuck off Craig.”

Craig glares at him, “I said I was sorry, it wouldn’t have happened if you had stayed away from Broflovski like I asked.”

”It’s not your place to tell me who I can and can’t hang with! I don’t like your friends but do I tell you to stay away from them and beat you if you don’t? No! I’m sorry Kyle went after you, I don’t control what Kyle does. I guess now you know how it feels.”

Reflecting back on what just happened and watching Tweek leave his side he realizes now how badly he messed up. As Craig exits the school, he tosses around in his head what he could possibly do to make things right. However the voice in his head were tellling him that he had gone too far and it was probably over.

~~~~

When Tweek is headed to lunch, he hears his name being called. After turning around he notices Kenny approaching in the distance when he finally catches up to Tweek, hesays “Hey dude, you walk too fast. What’s the hurry?”

“Just headed to lunch is all.”

“Well, I’m headed there myself. Would you like to join me?”

”I guess that would be okay.”

As Tweek and Kenny settle down for lunch, Kenny notices that Tweek is distracted,

“You okay Tweek?”

”My feelings are all over the place.”

Kenny looks up confused and concerned, “What do you mean dude?”

“Well..” Tweek starts to nervously play with his food, “Craig and I haven’t been doing too well lately and I’ve been debating on breaking up with him but I don’t know how.” Kenny listened carefully as Tweek continued. “And I’ve been worried about Kyle lately, he’s barely been in school and when he is, he’s like so zoned out and stuff you know?”

Kenny looked at him knowingly, “Well, Kyle’s been kind of stressed out lately because of problems with his parents. I’m sure he’d really appreciate if you went and spent some time with him... and as for Craig... just tell him you don’t want to be with him anymore, if he loves you he’ll understand.”

Tweek smiles, “Thanks man, so how are you and Butters?”

”We’re really good actually, our three month anniversary is coming up and I’m trying tofind something for him. Do you have any suggestions?”

”You should buy him a necklace or write him a song. Doesn’t Stan play guitar?”

Kenny ponders, “That’s actually a pretty sweet idea! Thanks Tweek, you’re the best.” He hugs Tweek and begins to walk off.

As he gets up and starts to head to class, he pulls out his phone to check for messages, not paying attention to his surroundings he bumps right into Clyde.

”Woah man, watch where you’re going.” He laughs and bends over to help Tweek pick up his things.

”Sorry.”

”Why were you and Kenny hugging?”

Tweek furrows his brow, “He asked for my opinion on something and I guess he liked what I had to say.”

”What did he need your opinion on?”

Okay,” Tweek says while stepping back, “As much as I would love to stay and chat I have to get to class before I’m late, talk later Clyde.”

Taking his things from Clyde’s hand, Tweek then pushes past him to walk to class. He turned around for a second and seen Clyde on his phone, he shrugs it off thinking it’s nothing and continues to his destination.

~~~~

Tweek took a deep breath as he walked towards Craig’s house as he kept repeating Kenny’s words in his head _if he loves you, he’ll understand_ , realizing that the front door was open Tweek walked in and shut the door. “Craig? Are you here?” Tweek calls out as he’s making his way up to his room. He knocks on the door and opens it to see Craig laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. “You remember when I brought you up here? You feel asleep while we were watching a movie and you passed out on my shoulder and I never thought you looked so beautiful, but it was way before then I had fallen in love with you but I noticed how wide you would smile and how calm you’d be around Broflovski, I hated it because I wish you’d feel that way about me.” Craig says as he sits up on his bed.

“W-What are you getting at here?” Tweek nervously asks.

“Clyde texted me and told me about you and Kenny. First Broflovski, now him? You’re just out enjoying yourself with the guy I hate and my best friend, aren’t you?”

“What?! See this is what I’m tired of! Bebe grinds on your dick at the school dance but when I give a friend a hug I’m a slut. You’re such a fucking drama queen Craig. This is ridiculous!”

Craig begins to walk towards him and grabs him by his shirt as he begins to push him back against the door,“I’m getting really sick of your goddamn attitude, you know that? One way or another you’re going to learn not to talk back to me.” He seethes.

Tweek pushes Craig away from him, “Get the hell off me, Craig. It’s over, I didn’t come here to fight with you. I’m tired of walking on eggshells around you. I’m done with this, goodbye.”

When Tweek turns to walk out, the brunette begins to panic. “Tweek no! You aren’t leaving me.” As he follows him downstairs and grabs him by his arm as spins him around and begins to shake him. “I’m really tired of you acting like you can’t obey me, you’re not breaking up with me Tweek. Not after everything I’ve done for you.” With his free arm, Tweek manages to strike Craig along his face, making him loosen his grip, “You ungrateful bitch!” He yells as he grabs his face in pain, he quickly recovers and reach for Tweek’s throat. “If I can’t have you, no one can Tweek. Especially Kyle.”

As Craig’s grips tightens, Tweek realizes he has to do something pulling his knee up, he kicks the other boy in his groin, causing him to lose his grip. Tweek rolls to the left knocking the brunette off him and kicks him again to get some distance between them.

Tweek sighs and coughs as he’s able to breathe again and he looks down at Craig. “It’s over.” As he turns to walk out the door when he heard him speak. “You’ll never find anyone who loves you more than me, you’re a little slut. First Kyle, now Kenny? They’ll never love you as much as I do, you hear me?” As Tweek walk out the door and closes it, he then walks away from the little brown house. Not looking back once.

~~~~

He finds himself walking a familiar path to a certain red head’s house. Straightening his clothes a little as he knocked on the door a few times, hoping he had been home. Tweek looks up quickly when he heard the door open.

“Tweek?”

“Hey,” he said half heartedly, “How’s it going?”

“What happened? Are you okay?” Kyle notices the way he’s looks and moves out the way so the blonde can come inside.

Tweek throws himself into into Kyle’s arms and bursts into tears, Kyle who’s confused...accepts the blonde in his arms, assuming he’d talk about whatever’s bothering him when he’s ready. After what seems like forever, Tweek sat up and looked up at him. “Hey,” Kyle says while rubbing the blonde’s arm smoothly, “Ready to talk?”

Tweek nods and clears his throat, “I went to Craig’s after school today to break up with him because I couldn’t deal with constantly getting hit for every little thing, you know?

Kyle continues to rub his arm, hoping he’d go on with telling him more already feeling anger rise in the pit of his stomach. “Apparently Clyde told him that I was hugging Kenny and Craig called me a ungrateful bitch and choked me.” Kyle’s eyes went dark, he was furious and wanted to kill Craig even more. Tweek stopped talking when he noticed the look on the red head’s face.

“It’s nothing Kyle, we broke up okay? I won’t be around him anymore. You don’t have to avenge me or anything.” Tweek reassures and rubs his back.

Kyle’s face softens, “I just don’t like the fact that he hurt you Tweek.”

“But I’m okay now, we’ve both been through a lot and I just wanted to hang out with you.”

“Tweek, I have to tell you something...” Kyle gets up and starts to nervously pace back and forth.

“Tweek, I have something on my mind and it’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about for a while. It really should be easy to tell you this, but it’s actually quite difficult so I guess the only way to go here is to just come right out and tell you.” He sits beside him and gently takes his hand, while the two sit quietly it was obvious Kyle had more to say. He takes a deep breath and carefully chooses his words, “I’m in love with you and I have been for quite some time, but you were with Craig and even though I wanted to.. I didn’t interfere, but once I saw what he done to you I know I had to intervene so I would like to know how to you feel about me?”

Tweek looks at Kyle and lets out a breathe he didn’t know he was holding in, “I-I don’t know what to say...I feel the same about you but after everything that happened with Craig, I just want a break from relationships. I hope you can understand Kyle.” He smiles when he sees the red head nod his head and he takes his hand and softy places it on his face. “I know in my heart it’s always been you. I guess on some level I dated Craig to somehow try and get over you, but then I realized that I don’t want to..” As he leans in and starts to kiss Kyle.

Eagerly, Kyle kissed back, his hands going to Tweek’s neck as he nibbled on the blonde’s lips and slipped his tongue into his mouth, the blonde moaned and immediately allowed Kyle to take over in the fight for dominance. Tweek broke away from the kiss and began to place light pecks on the other boy’s neck. His pale hands slipped under his shirt and practically ripped it off him.

Kyle left kisses down Tweek’s chest while his fingers played with his nipples. Tweek groaned, feeling himself harden. Kyle pulls away and grabs him by his hand and starts to lead the blonde upstairs and shuts the door and locks. “Just to be safe.” he mumbled as he makes his way over to him. He kisses him and slowly starts gently starts to lay him on the bed while he goes to unbuckle the blonde’s pants and pulls them off then climbs on the bed to hover over him. Tweek shuddered, feeling Kyle spread his cheeks before he licked up the inner part of his thigh, pale skin and shaking in anticipation before he was licking into Tweek and tasting him with a hot moan. Tweek grabbed one of the metal bars on the bedpost to brace him, Kyle pushing his left leg up so it over was his shoulder. The red head’s tongue moved down, giving a few swipes across Tweek’s balls before he moved back up to put his lips around Tweek’s fluttering rim.

When Kyle’s tongue pushed into the tight heat, Tweek moaned loud. Kyle must’ve liked that reaction, since he pushed even farther inside and shook his head ragged. The blonde whimpered, his cock hard and pushing against his stomach. Kyle’s finger rubbed little circles into the back of the blonde’s thighs, only pulling back to bite and suck on his skin. He licked again, pressing his middle finger against the entrance and sunk his finger inside.

Tweek jumped in his spot, and starts to crawl away but Kyle’s hand clamped down tight on his thigh. “No,” he said firmly and strong while Tweek only clung tighter to the bedpost. Kyle waited for a moment, before he leaned forward and breathed around his finger, pressing the tip of his tongue around the digit and licked around Tweek’s hole. Tweek pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth, throwing his head back as Kyle licked and fucked him with his tongue, slow and hot with a slim finger simultaneously working its wat into his tight heat. He pulled his finger out and dug his fingernails into Tweek’s skin harder than before as his tongue flicked out against the blonde faster and faster to keep up with Tweek’s whines.

He felt his hips stuttering, pressing down and trying to fuck himself on the red head’s tongue. He glanced down and notices pre-come leaking onto his stomach. He was starting to get tired from his leg being held up over Kyle’s shoulder, his entire body shaking and he was panting so hard, feeling like he was going to explode. He gave a squeak when he felt Kyle give a little bite on his cheek, soothing the mark with a kiss. “Touch yourself for me,” he heard him say low and rough. “I want you to come while my tongue is inside you.”

Tweek lets out a shaky whimper, feeling Kyle run a finger around the rim of his hole, pressing down to feel how wet it was and sinking his finger inside once more. He shuddered, wrapping a hand around his neglected cock. Tweek hissed at the touch, stroking himself up and down before he thumbed at his leaking slit, Kyle going back to licking and working him with his tongue. Tweek moaned Kyle’s name in a voice he could hardly recognize as himself, Kyle shaking his head from side to side as gripped his ass. Tweek bit his tongue, wanting to sob. He could feel he was going to come soon, the red head clicking against him wet and quick and strokes were starting to sloppier with each tug and pull of his cock. He wanted to hold back the orgasm as long as he could, he didn’t want to _stop_.

“Come on Tweek, I want you to scream when you come.” Kyle growled into the back the of his thigh. “I know you want to come, I want to feel how much tighter you’ll be around be around my tongue when you do it. You’ll get to think about the next time I have you like this but instead of my tongue inside you, it’s going to be my dick. You want that, don’t you? You want me to fill up and you’re going to be such a little slut for it —“

Tweek interrupts him with a sob and a moan, all shame leaving all once as he cries out ‘ _yes_ ’ and is seeing stars. His body shakes and he comes, all over his chest. His shoulders tense and kicks out involuntarily, Kyle surging forward as Tweek sobs his name over and over again as if Kyle was his god and only existed to serve him.

The orgasm works its way out of Tweek’s body, as Kyle pulled out and gave one last lick over his entrance. Tweek’s mind hazy, feeling the red head gently move his leg off his shoulder and he immediately sunk into the mattress like he didn’t have a single bone in his entire body. Kyle quicken pulled Tweek up to his feet, wrapping his arms around his waist as he pulled his clothes up. “I’ll be right back, okay?” Kyle carefully lays him on the bed and makes his way out the room and soon comes back with a wet, warm towel. He wipes the mess off the blonde’s chest and lays next to him, slowly falling asleep with his favorite blonde in his arms.


End file.
